


All I Need is Your Hand in Mine

by bisexualbarry



Series: tumblr date prompts [4]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Date Night, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 08:43:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18656974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualbarry/pseuds/bisexualbarry
Summary: Barry had two left feet, he knew that. Which is why he understood why Oliver took him to a dancing class.Didn’t mean he wouldn’t complain a little, though.





	All I Need is Your Hand in Mine

**Author's Note:**

> i havent written olivarry in a bit and it shows
> 
> seriously, though, this is quite possibly the shortest thing i have ever posted onto this site?? idk. theyre cute, though, so they can get away with 200 words

Taking a shaky breath, Barry walked further into the large room in front of him. There were a few other couples scattered around before his eyes landed on his own fiancé.

“This is a terrible idea,” he told Oliver as soon as he was close enough. “I have two left feet.”

“Well, at least you can go in a circle,” Oliver said, smirking as Barry leveled a flat look at him.

“I’m serious, Ollie. We can just skip first dance.” Barry was pouting, he knew he was. He just didn’t want to make a fool of himself in front of everybody, especially at their own wedding. While it would be memorable, it wasn’t something he particularly wanted to have happen. “I can’t dance.”

“Which is why we’re here. Don’t worry, Bear, I won’t let go.”

Barry’s eyes searched Oliver’s and he felt himself relaxing. “I know,” he said softly. “I trust you.”

Oliver kissed him sweetly before they were pulling away and turning to listen to the instructor who had just walked in. As it turned out, with gentle instructions, Barry was able to get his feet to cooperate with what they needed to do. There was a Flash joke in there somewhere, and Barry couldn’t help but whisper it to Oliver.

The huff of quiet laughter coming from Oliver was _so_ worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr](http://bibibarry.tumblr.com)   
>  [my instagram](http://instagram.com/olivxrry)


End file.
